


i'm in love with one man

by ronnishies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Enemies to Lovers, Humour, Romance, Team Dynamics, but not really, i shove it in your face im sorry, kuroshou supremacy, namusamu implied, this took me forever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies
Summary: and his name was kuroo tetsurou.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Yamaka Mika, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	i'm in love with one man

it was the first match of suguru's highschool year, he was a starter despite his year but that only just proved how skilled he was, right?

it was a practice match against this one school.. what was it called again? oh right, nekoma.

from what suguru had heard nekoma's boys volleyball team was known for its flexible players and above average receives which gained them the nickname "the cats" and nohebi's third floor hallways were almost always filled with gossip and news about their new first years due to a girl, yamaka mika, knowing one of them quite well.

mika had talked about how one of them in great detail so it was no surprise when suguru immediately recognised him and yet, despite mika's in depth analysis of the great and supposedly amazing boy suguru didn't expect to be this amazed by his presence.

and his name was kuroo tetsurou, mika had described him as everything suguru wasn't ( which was followed by a "what's that supposed to mean!?" from the green-haired first year ). this kuroo kid was kind, a complete dork apparently and attractive ( which earned another frown with a small, hurt whine as a bonus ) according to mika and it was not surprise that mika was spot on about her minimal description, she was always right because when suguru watched as nekoma rolled in, he couldn't keep his eyes off kuroo, he tried and he tried but all he could do is stare at this kuroo character as if he he was the most glorious person on earth.

his friend, sakishima isumi tapped on suguru's shoulder trying to snap him back into reality and it worked. "hey daishou, stop droolin' why won't cha'?" numai, another first year starter grinned at suguru as he walked towards them, leaning onto sakishima's shoulder. he simply just pouted at numai, a tint of blush on his cheeks "for your information i was not drooling at all." suguru assured numai and sakishima, face relaxing into a frown rather than his pout. "sure whatever you say my prin—" 

WHACK! a hard hitting slap hit numai's wrist from isumi and he winced in pain. "hey! why'd you do that for?" numai said, jumping off of sakishima out of fear. "you're heavy." sakishima rolled his eyes, inspecting his nails. numai simply just huffed and walked away and with that the setter looked at suguru with concern in his eyes "if that rooster head hurts you i'll bite his head off," he smiled at suguru. "haha yeah.." the snake-like boy grinned, putting his fist up for a bump. "aye." sakishima returned the gesture. 

—

the practice match had ended with nohebi winning. it turns out that nekoma was using nohebi as a practice dummy for their first years and suguru simply looked at the team in distaste. suguru strutted up to nekoma's first years with the pride of winning in his mind, hiroo and takachiho followed by him, also curious about their first years. 

"look what the cats dragged in," suguru grinned in a lazy salute to them, winking with charm. hiroo simply just sighed, bowing slightly as his way of saying hello before returning to his usual stance while takachiho gave a smile and a pure and innocent wave. "so.. you're their first years?" suguru relaxed his grin and looked at the three, well he mostly had his eyes on kuroo but details, details.

the shortest of them all looked like he was about to bite them but that wasn't really intimidating due to their incapability to not look like a small man child. 

“you know it," said a much larger person, he wore a soft expression. he held his hand out for a handshake, suguru simply looked at it with distaste and smiled sweetly. "i'm nobuyuki, nobuyuki kai. this is yaku and this i—" 

suguru cut him off, introducing himself and his company "daishou suguru. this is hiroo and takachiho," the two mentioned were pointed at as suguru said their names. "pleasure's mine of course," he winked "and.. oh! you must be kuroo?" he looked at the person in question's awfully charming bed hair.

"you know me?" kuroo quirked an eyebrow quite obviously confused, they'd never met before so that was expected.

"of course!" the wing spiker smiled sweetly, "mika-chan tells me all about her friends in middle school and you must've been one of them because she couldn't stop blabbering about you."

"ah." kuroo took his time to process that information, double taking at the first bit. "wait.. you know mika?" 

"course' i do. doesn't everyone? she IS a rather popular teen model after all." daishou teased which obviously pissed off the nekoma middle blocker, be ause suguru was right.

"i'm gonna kill you." 

"before taking me out to dinner? how impolite."

"oh i'll take you out, alright."

"hmph," suguru pouted before taking out his phone from his jacket's pocket, opening it up with a few quick taps. he pressed on to the contacts application and gave kuroo his phone, "you know what to do kitty cat," he paused, "or are you a stray? not knowing how to use basic technology would be such a shame." he said innocently.

the boy flipped him off before putting in his number, handing the phone back to suguru. "see ya soon..?"

"daishou suguru."

"see ya soon daishou suguru-chan." and with that kuroo left with his fellow first years following behind him.

—

as soon as tetsurou left and daishou was out of sight, he turned bright red. kai, a teammate of his simply patted his back while yaku, his team rival, snickered behind him.

tetsurou put his hands to his face and groaned. “he’s got me good, ain’t he?”  
—

suguru was now in his second year and dating kuroo tetsurou, and you know what? he enjoyed that, he enjoyed their relationship a lot. 

it had been two weeks and five days since kuroo and suguru had their last meet up, not that suguru had been counting, of course. suguru and kuroo, who he had now named tetsu-chan, had been having meet ups as they liked to call them from time to time.

it was nearing new years so with both of their parent's permission they were headed off to the shrine. 

a notification rang from suguru's phone, smiling to see a familiar screen name.

tetsuchan : u here yet?

sugupoo : Almost, why? You just can't wait to see me?

tetsuchan : shut up

tetsuchan : and maybe i do miss you so just hurry up

suguru giggled at that, closing his phone. he was actually already at the shrine but what was the fun in always telling the truth? 

it wasn't like suguru and tetsurou's relationship was a secret per say, but they kept it on the down-low as much as they could.

yet their relationship was almost exposed as they were ALMOST caught immediately after they greeted each other with tetsurou placing a delicate kiss on the back of the suguru’s hand, hearing a loud and clear "SUGURU!!" come from behind them.

and here came a nohebi second year with an unknown figure, numai kazuma and a silver haired boy. 

"kazuma!" suguru yanked hid hand away from tetsurou's lips who was also, slightly backing away before running, claiming he wanted to get some takoyaki. "i didn't expect to see you here, uh, who's this with you?" 

"oh! this is osamu, he's from the hyōgo prefecture, ain't that cool?" 

"very cool. it's a pleasure to meet you osamu-kun, i'm daishou suguru." 

"yeah." osamu simply nodded at suguru before turning to kazuma, tugging at his sleeve. "you said we were gonna get onigiri.." the silver haired boy pointed out before kazuma frantically nodded, waving goodbye to suguru and walking away with osamu. how they knew each other was a mystery, that's for sure.

creeping from behind him was tetsurou, two sticks of takoyaki displayed in an open container. "hey."

"oh, you're," suguru took a stick "back." 

"ready to go see some shrines and shit?" 

"you bet tetsu-chan" suguru winked at the rooster head bastard, or at least that's what suguru called him in exchange of tetsurou calling him a snake bastard because what can he say, matching nicknames are cute.

tetsurou huffed, ruffling up suguru's hair which earned him a yelp from his oh so precious shoujo manga-kun ( yet another nickname tetsurou had created for his dearly beloved, it references the time kuroo caught a certain green haired boy cry over his favourite manga ending ), "stop calling me that suguru."

"nope." suguru giggled, before placing a quick kiss on his lover's cheek.

"i love you tetsu-chan."

"i love you too suguru."

—

cut to their third year, it was minutes away from when the tournament start and suguru and tetsurou had already found eachother, they always do just like how the two always they exchange banter jokingly, suguru maks fun of tetsurou's hair while tetsurou prompts that suguru's papico addiction was way unhealthy, which got a groan out of the now named captain of nohebi.

midway through their argument a new figure had entered their conversation, tall, way taller than suguru and just, really tall. "nekoma isn't the same anymore." they had said which in turn got a reply out of suguru which was prompted to, all of nekoma. 

"well is that so?" the boy said before both him and tetsurou in sync, pointing at eachother.

"see you in the finals, scrub!"

—

both teams had lost, both in straight sets so now they were up against eachother, nohebi vs nekoma. snakes against cats.

—

nohebi had lost and not to be dramatic or anything but it was waterworks for them. coach had given them a speech and all, and before they left they went to see nekoma who were at their bus just buzzing to leave.

"hey," suguru said to kuroo, taking his hand out for a shake. "congrats on your win, rooster head bastard."

"congrats on your lost, you played well snake bastard." he shook back.

and everyone thought that would get suguru angry, but it didn't. he simply giggled and laughed, going on his tippy toes and playing with tetsurou's hair. "yeah yeah," the green haired boy said, before kissing him on the cheek and walking away, saying a quick "see ya later babe" towards tetsurou and simply waving goodbye to the rest of nekoma, the rest of nohebi also walked away in as much shock as nekoma was.

turning back to nekoma tetsurou looked at them confused since the majority of them, despite fukunaga, had their mouth hung open, even kenma.

"what the fuck kuroo!?" yaku yelled, kicking his ass.

"don't act so suprised!" tetsurou groaned.

"yeah guys, don't act so suprised, it was obvious, wasn't it?" fukunaga piped up, which was rare.

"you knew!?" both yaku and yamamoto said, furious.

"yeah." fukunaga simply giggled.

with a smile, tetsurou simply looked at nekoma go wild over the fact that suguru and him were dating the whole time. in between the scolds of not being told were comments about how surprised they're even dating in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW I SUCK AT TAGGING HAHA... thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you all enjoyed this mess of a fic and feel free to talk to me on twt @KUR0SH0U!! also let it be known this fic wad supposed to be called 'smell ya later' babe' but you know..


End file.
